hellgatefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Catégorie:Démons
Les démons qui ont balayés la face de la Terre quand les portes de l'Enfer ce sont ouvertent sont variés dans la taille, la forme, la capacité et la puissance. L'observateur soigneux notera que ces abominations tombent dans une des quatres catégories bien distinctes, ainsi que deux rangs. Categories Bêtes Les bêtes sont les formes de vie basique en Enfer. Elles sont le naturelle de la faune occurente de ce bas monde, crées le mal grace à leur environnement et leurs Maîtres. Les vrais Démons les voient comme du fourrage pour subjuger, maltraiter, stigmatiser, l'armure et être pret à la bataille. Les bêtes ne sont pas intelligentent et sont généralement orientés vers le combat de melée, attaquant avec des crocs et des griffes. Ils craignent la plupart des types de dommages, Les bêtes de plus grande puissance et plus agés peuvent être très grosse et très fortent, une infime partie peuvent même dominer les batiments de la ville. Certaines de ces créatures emploient aussi des attaques représentatives de leur origine infernal, cracha d'acides, poisons, ou effet ardent sur les cibles malchanceuses. En terme de défenses naturelles, les varités les plus brutale, blindés et cachés quand ils sont petits, Les parents comptent sur leur agilité pour éviter les attaques. *Carnagor *Fetid Hulk *Ravager *Stalker Necros This caste includes both the undead and the demons that create and command them. Necros often swarm in semi-organized packs, using strength of numbers to overcome the limitations of their commonly weakened and decayed forms. Although usually simple to knock down, some may rise again unless appropriate measures are taken. Their masters are more powerful, and eliminating their commanding presence should be of the highest priority when encountering them. Creatures within the Necros caste commonly use attacks that pierce the flesh, poison the blood and corrupt the soul. It is important to note that they are particularly resistant to these same sorts of attacks. *Blood Zombie *Flesh Eater *Grave Lurker *Grotesque *Maggot Spawner *Nightmare *Siege Fiend Primaires Also called True Demons, these are the organized beings that command the lesser castes and are the primary cause of the apocalypse. Mostly humanoid in form, they often use weapons and equipment in their vile pursuits, and some have even been seen using human-created technology, although they tend to favor devices of their own fabrication. Their intelligence, use of weaponry, and the ability to attack from both range or in hand-to-hand combat make them a dangerous and unpredictable enemy. Demons also wear armor that is commonly resistant to traditionally infernal types of damage, such as fire and employ mystic shields to safeguard them against more temporal forms of damage. *Blade Minion *Blood Angel *Darkspawn *Gremlin *Imp *Minion *Shock Minion *Shulgoth Spectrals These are semi-corporeal beings with powerful magical abilities at their disposal. They exist, at least partially, on an alternate and parallel realm of existence known as the Spectral plane, making them difficult to fight using normal physical means. Spectral demons are visually the strangest and most shocking creatures encountered by the survivors of the Burn, and some even have hidden forms that can only be seen by adventurers with a means to peer into their unearthly realm. Their Spectral power sometimes manifests itself in our world as a form of electricity, and attacks based in similar energy spectrums have been found to be highly effective. *Soul Reaper *